Word War Delena
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: What happens when Elena finds out that Damon has been writing stories about the two of them? She starts writing her own, of course. How will their silent battle of words end? And will any of the gang find out? Damon/Elena


Word War Delena  
DG32173

Sarah: yes, my darling readers, I have finally fallen victim to the "Fandom Finds Fanfiction Fad". And I am bringing Delena into the mix. Please ignore the alliteration, by the way. I couldn't figure out anything better to call it so I settled for that tongue-twister.

_**CREDIT**_  
As always, massive amounts of gratitude for my amazing beta, Cameron, aka _VDfan2107._ Thanks so much for your help. You will never know just how much I appreciate it.

_**ALERT! PLEASE READ!**_  
If your username just so happens to be _doppelganger4life,_ _delenashipper1864,_ or _Blue-EyedVamp1840,_ then please accept my apologies for borrowing your username for Elena, Stefan, or Damon, respectively, without asking first. I didn't take the time to check the site and see if those usernames were in use or not.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
The above section took care of the usernames. As for the rest, I only own what I write as it is written.

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! PLEASE READ!**_  
This is an alternate universe of what could have happened after Klaus released Stefan from under his thumb. Stefan did _not_ steal the coffins. There was no bringing Esther back, no Original vampire Alaric, no Alaric blacking out and killing people, none of that. Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah are the only Originals who are awake. Caroline used Klaus' infatuation with her against him by telling him that if he _ever_ wanted even the _slightest_ chance to be with her, he would leave her friends, _including_ Elena, alone. Like the whipped Original Hybrid he is, he submitted to her commands. This takes place the summer after Elena and gang graduate high school. Klaus is still trying to win Caroline over, but that won't be seen much of. Elena had decided that she just couldn't _trust_ Stefan after everything he did after submitting himself to Klaus. So she broke up with him, permanently. As of this fanfic, only seasons 1 and 2 of The Vampire Diaries TV series has been broadcasted, but no one in Mystic Falls knows about it. Stefan is a long-time member of Fanfiction under the username _delenashipper1864._ He made the account during the months he was travelling around with Klaus because he wanted a way to stockpile his favorite Delena fanfics without clogging his bookmarks with the stories. Damon joined the site about a week before the story starts under the username _Blue-EyedVamp1840._ He has two M-rated Delena one-shots posted. Chapter 1 will tell you how _Elena_ joins the site. You are now up-to-date.

_**OTHER WARNINGS**_  
Because I will be showing some of the one-shots Damon and Elena will post on the site in this fanfic as well as Damon's, Elena's, or even Stefan's reactions to them, this fanfic is obviously rated M for more than just my sanity. The story will alternate between Damon's, Elena's, and Stefan's viewpoints sporadically. Starts with Elena's view. This is very much a Delena fanfic. And Stefan is a closet Delena-junkie. You have been warned.

_**SUMMARY**_  
What happens when Elena finds out that Damon has been writing stories about the two of them? She starts writing her own, of course. How will their silent battle of words end? And will any of the gang find out?

* * *

Chapter 1  
One-Shot War Begins

I frown as I stare at the Tweet on my Twitter page, posted by someone I had subscribed to. I'm trying to get my eyes to tell me that what I'm reading is wrong but the words stay the same. "A must-read for Delena fans?" I ask myself. There's no way I can deny what slurring of names makes up Delena: Damon and Elena. I sigh and click the link. Might as well find out what she thinks is a 'must-read'.

The link takes me to a site called Fanfiction. Apparently, the link is to a one-chapter story centering around Damon and me. And when I see the rating in combination with the genre, I know damn well this is going to be humiliating. Romance and M-ratings tend to equal descriptive sex scenes. I sigh and proceed to read, much against my better judgment. As I read, I find my fury mounting. Whoever wrote this has me portrayed all _wrong!_ I would _never_ allow Damon to do this to me! Sure, I have feelings for him, feelings that I keep strictly to myself, but I would _never_ allow him to play master over me in the bedroom.

I scroll up to the top to see the username of the person who wrote this piece of shit: _Blue-EyedVamp1840._ I scowl. If I'm right, then the one who wrote this is none other than Damon. I click the link to go to his profile. I notice that he has another M-rated romance one-shot posted. I read that one as well. At least this one isn't a master-submissive sex scene. But, seriously, it would _have_ to be some crazy alternate universe before I'd allow Damon to take me against the side of a school bus in the high school parking lot during school hours.

Okay, if this really _is_ Damon's writing, then I'm going to declare war on it with my own. I quickly create my own account, _doppelganger4life._ I bookmark Damon's profile page before I set to work crafting two one-shots of equally descriptive 'Delena' smut in which _Damon_ is put into positions I know damn well he'd throw a fit over being put into. I post them and then ever-so-politely PM _Blue-EyedVamp1840_ and ask if they would be so kind as to take a look at my works and tell me their opinion. If it _is_ Damon, then he won't be able to hold back on his witty comebacks in regards to my one-shots. With that, I get on with what I need to do today. I'll check back tonight and see if there are any reviews on my one-shots before bed.

Around two hours later

**Damon**

I frown when I see I have a new PM waiting for me when I log into Fanfiction. I've only been a member of the site for about a week now after I stumbled across some fascinating stories about Elena and me as a couple. I added a couple of smutty one-shots to the mix, some fantasies of mine. This is the first time I've gotten a PM. I go to my inbox and note that it's from someone with the username _doppelganger4life._ Three guesses who _that_ is. I was wondering if Elena would find the site. I open the PM and smirk to see that she had requested me to check out her one-shots.

I chuckle and decide I might as well see what she came up with. I click her name to go to her profile and see that she has a couple of one-shots she had posted a couple hours ago, practically as soon as she made the account. One of them mentions cherries in the summary and I decide I _have_ to read what she would come up with in regards to cherries that would be M-rated romance.

I note that she's writing her stories through her eyes, like I had written my stories through _my_ eyes. I begin reading. As I read, my eyes widen in horror. What the _hell?_ I would _never_ be so sickeningly sweet! That's Stefan's job! Then it gets worse in that she makes the story-me allow her to tie me to my own bed with a pair of handcuffs. Uh-uh! I do _not_ play bondage that way, missy! If I play bondage, it's my _partner_ who's bound up, _not_ me!

It isn't until I read the second one that I realize what she's doing with these stories: she's declaring war on what I wrote. Okay, Elena, you asked for a war of words so you are getting a war of words. And you will _so_ lose! And when you do, I will then _show_ you why mine are better by making them happen in the real world.

I reply to Elena's PM with two words: _It's war._

I smirk as I begin writing out more of the fantasies I have previously kept strictly to myself.

That evening

**Elena**

I log onto Fanfiction and see that I have a reply to my pm to _Blue-EyedVamp1840._ The two words he sent make me smirk. Damon knows who sent that PM and he knows my one-shots were the declaration of war. This is going to be fun. When he loses, he is going to realize that I'm a force to be reckoned with. I'll make him beg for a bit before showing him why _my_ fantasies are better in the real world.

**Stefan**

I _know_ the words I'm reading should be more than a little disturbing to me. But so long as no one finds out that I secretly 'ship my brother and my ex, I think reading what the world thinks could happen between them is perfectly acceptable. And there are so many good writers on Fanfiction who capture their characters perfectly. So I keep reading. Having no need of sleep and not having much to take me away from my laptop in my room, I can keep reading these amazingly creative works except for the few occasions I _have_ to leave my laptop to hunt.

* * *

Sarah: yes, I know it's short. The rest of the chapters will be much longer. This is just the introduction to how Word War Delena begins between our lovebirds. Reviews will be most appreciated!


End file.
